


It's Time for Me to Go

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean and reader's relationship has turned into something neither wanted.





	It's Time for Me to Go

##  **It’s Time For Me to Go**

As she looks around the room, a painful realization hits her.

She has nothing left to pack.

(Y/N) picks up her bags and walks into the hallway. She sees Sam’s door open and realizes with a jolt that the brothers are back.

“Shit,” she says aloud, her voice heard by the younger Winchester brother.

“(Y/N), do you mind helping me with..” Sam’s voice trails as he sees her bag. His eyes meet hers and he sees the pain. “Oh, (Y/n/n).”

“I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. I love him but I can’t do this.” Her eyes fill with tears. “It’s time for me to go.

Sam is speechless. He reaches out, squeezing her shoulder before giving her a hug.

“You have my number.”

She nods but she won’t use it. She’s too ashamed. She promised both brothers she would always be there. She promised she’d never leave. (Y/N) hates herself for breaking that promise but if she keep it, after all that’s happened, all that’s been said, the hurt, the lies, and the truth, she’ll lose herself completely.

(Y/N) kisses his cheek and knows she’s going to have to face Dean now. Slowly, she walks to the kitchen and sees his back to the door as she sets her things just outside.

“Dean?”

“You going to scream at me for nothing?”

She shakes her head. “I’m done.”

Dean studies her and turns back to the food on the counter. “Grab me a bowl. I’m making peanut butter cookies.”

She grabs the bowl and place it next to him. He glances down and stops.

“Where’s your ring?”

“On your dresser.”

Dean turns and looks at her. There’s obvious annoyance, but she doesn’t see what else is there. “What’s going on?”

“I’m leaving you.” Somehow she manages to get those three words out. “It’s time for me to go, Dean. I love you but I won’t do this anymore.”

“Fuck, are you serious?!” Dean’s voice raises. “You won’t do what?! Argue with me? Make me feel like shit?”

“We drag each other down.” She sobs. “I love you, Dean. I love you more than I thought possible. I can’t live like this. You can’t either.”

Dean throws the bowl against the wall. “You think this is the best way to fix things? Telling me you’re leaving? Damn it, (Y/N)! We are just going to fight. You’ll cry and I’ll feel like shit. You’ll apologize again. The next few days will be perfect and then something else will happen.”

“We’ve been together five years, Dean. I’ve never threatened to leave. I’ve never joked about it. I’m leaving.”

“I don’t believe you. You just going to leave like this? The clothes on your back and whatever you have in your purse? You won’t get far, Sweetheart…”

“My bags are just outside the kitchen door.” Her words shock him. “I love you but I can't….” He walks to the door. “Dean, damn it, don’t walk away!”

He sees her bags and turns around. “You really packed your things up? You’re actually leaving and you have the balls to tell me not to walk away?!”

She wipes her eyes. “I know I promised I wouldn’t leave you but this is not working for us. Dean, I truly love you but I can’t stay when I have no idea from one day to the next what’s going on.”

“I know, (Y/N).” Dean is suddenly in front of her. “You’re the only person in my life that hasn’t left. You’ve never disappeared. You have always been here.”

“I want to be but I can’t.” She puts her hands over her face as she cries. “I hate myself for this! I don’t want to do this!”

“So why?!” Dean’s tears are falling now. “(Y/N/N), please! Don’t go.”

His green eyes plea, but she knows she has to go. Slow moving forward, her lips touch his in a sweet, tender kiss. “It’s time for me to go, Dean.”

“I’ll never forgive you for leaving me.” Dean screams. “I will never forgive you! If you want out that door, don’t you dare call me. Don’t you even think about coming back here.” Dean breaks down. “(Y/N), if you want out, you’re out. Completely. You’ll be dead to me.”

His words stun her. (Y/N) realizes then she wants there to be a chance for them. She wants a better future. It’s then she knows she had planned to return.

Dean’s words make her realize this choice really will change everything forever.

After several minutes, she grabs her bags. “I will always love you.”

“Don’t do this. Please! Don’t go!” Dean begs. “I didn’t mean what I just said. I didn’t mean it!”

“You never say anything you don’t mean.” (Y/N) looks at him for the last time. “I am so sorry, Dean. I’ve wanted to be so many things to you. The person who never leaves you, the one you know will always be there. I have waited five years to be the woman you love. If I thought we could survive another five years, I would wait that out. You deserve happiness. It’s obvious that I’m not the one who will give it to you.”

“(Y/N).”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I do love you. You know that. You have to know that.”

Shaking her head, she grabs the last bag and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Dean. It’s a little too late. Goodbye.”


End file.
